The Nightmare is Over
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: Thor couldn't explain why he needed to see Loki in the middle of the night, until he found him in the throws of a nightmare, and Loki finally tells him what happened to him in the year after he fell. No slash, just sappy bromance. Post Avengers.


A/N: Probably been done before, but I enjoy these kinds of fics, so here's my take.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor.

**The Nightmare is over**

Thor really couldn't explain why he had suddenly felt an extreme need to see Loki, especially in the middle of the night when all of Asgard except Odin and Heimdall were sleeping. Thor himself had been asleep, but it had been a fitful, restless sleep, and when he woke, his first thought was to see Loki, down in the dungeons of the palace. He had quickly put on a tunic and tied his hair back, but he was aware how disheveled he look.

He came to the cell that housed Loki, a cell that had been designed for upper class prisoners, so it was more comfortable and well maintained than any of the other prisons in Asgard. The guards were asleep, and Thor didn't bother to wake them, he didn't want anyone to know he was here, although he was certain Heimdall knew he was there, but Thor trusted the Guardian to turn his gaze away and give him privacy. He simply took the keys from the peg on the wall and opened the door. And when he entered the cell, he was shocked at what he saw.

Loki was asleep on the soft cot tucked into a corner of the room, but he was shaking, his face covered in sweat, his eyes darting around quickly under his closed eyelids as he moaned and whimpered.

Thor was at his side in a heartbeat, sitting on the bed and shaking Loki's shoulder urgently. "Brother? Brother? Wake up." He raised his voice more and more for each second Loki didn't wake, and finally Loki's eyes flew open, moving wildly in their sockets as he took deep unsteady breaths. Thor put his hands on either side of Loki's face, forcing him to look at him. "Loki, it is all right, be still, I am here. It is Thor, it is your brother."

It took minute or two for Loki even out his breathing, and his eyelids drooped, making Thor think for a moment that Loki might pass out, but then his eyes widened, and he slapped Thor's hands away, sitting up and glaring at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Thor sighed, having hoped that maybe Loki's walls would have finally come down after over half a year of nothing but fighting after this. "I felt a need to see you, and found you having what I assume was a nightmare."

Loki took a glance at one of the high up windows of the cell to roughly determine the time. "It must be the middle of the night you oaf. Why would you feel a need to seen me now of all times?"

"I believe I somehow sensed your distress, and I knew you needed me." Thor replied slowly.

"Well, thank you for the sentiment, but I don't need anybody."

"Loki, you looked as though you were going to be sick. Please, will you tell me what you were dreaming?"

"No. There's nothing to tell."

"Loki, you always remember your dreams."

"Go away."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"There is nothing wrong." Loki said in a poisonous tone.

"An untruth, no one looks as though they will cause themselves harm in their sleep unless there is something terribly wrong." Thor, in the past, had left when Loki demanded that he do so, but not tonight, not after seeing that.

Loki was silent and turned his head away from Thor. "At least get off the bloody bed and grant me some personal space."

Thor complied with that, retreating to one of the chairs in the room, where he sat and watched Loki carefully.

Loki remained silent for half and hour or more, arms folded and staring the wall, his face turned away from Thor. But then, to both Thor's misery and relief, a choked sob escaped the trickster.

Thor slowly came back to the bed, sat down, and looked kindly at his brother. "Loki?"

With a frown and a heavy sigh, Loki turned a tear stained face to Thor, having been crying silently, but he still said nothing.

Thor tucked a lock of Loki's long hair behind his ear, feeling slightly hurt when Loki half recoiled at the touch. "Brother?"

"I- It's- They had me. They had me again, and they were punishing me, for my failure…"

"They" could only be the Chitauri, Thor was sure of that.

"Gods, Thor, you have no idea what they did to me, everyday, on that accursed rock for a _year_." It seemed Loki collapsed under the weight of what he had experienced because he broke down completely, sobbing hard.

Thor gathered his younger brother into his arms, rocking him gently and stroking his hair with a kiss to his forehead. "I am here Loki, you're safe."

"I- can't forget. The things they did- Broke my bones, sliced my skin, beat me- Burned me, drowned me, forced me to eat bits of sharp metal- And I healed, I _always_ he-healed so they could do- do it again, all the same, never left scars, they wouldn't kill- they needed me- didn't know the way to Midgard-"

Thor's stomach turned at hearing Loki describe his experience. Now he knew. Loki's agreement with the Chitauri had not been his idea, had not been done willingly. Loki hadn't wanted to do it.

"I couldn't take it- I begged to die- I didn't want to- Gave up, gave in, did what they told me- Just wanted it to st-stop-"

Thor finally began shushing Loki, pressing another kiss into his dark hair. "Loki, Loki, sshhh, it is all right, you're home, you're safe. I will never let anything harm you ever again. I will protect you." Under other circumstances Thor might have felt joy at feeling Loki curl against him, snuggle closer in a desperate need to be close to him, but now he just felt a dull sadness.

"I- I'm so-sorry."

"No apologizes. You owe none."

"Wanted to tell you- didn't believe you could beat them- They said I'd- I'd long for something sweet as- pain if I-failed-"

"Why did you say nothing of this before brother?"

"What di-difference would it have made?" Loki's sobs were less harsh now, it was easier for him to speak, but his breaths were still great gasps, as if he could barely breathe.

"Well, it does not matter now, but it will make all the difference, I promise. You will come home, to the palace, to live with me, mother, and father." Thor soothed, gently rubbing Loki's back to try to relax him enough for him to breathe properly.

"Mother and father hate me."

Thor didn't failed to notice that Loki referred to Odin as "father", but he said nothing of it. "They love you. Very much. You will see."

"Who are you to say how they feel?"

"I've seen how mother misses you, she took your cape after you came home, and it hangs in her bedchamber. Father every day makes sure you are being treated well, asks Heimdall about your condition. They would both come to you if it were not for their duties."

Loki said nothing, and Thor decided he wouldn't be able to convince Loki that their parents loved him, they would have to do that themselves, but Thor could at least try to convince Loki of his love for him.

"I can at least tell you that I love you brother."

There was a long silence, as Thor continued to hold Loki tightly. "I know, you dolt." Came Loki's voice, muffled by Thor's shoulder.

Thor changed their position so that they were lying down on the bed, Thor with his arms still around his brother. "Sleep Loki, I will stay here with you." To Thor's surprise, Loki gave no argument, he simply allowed himself to be held.

"The nightmares, they never stop… I'm so tired…"

"I know Loki, I know. They will cease. You will heal, in time. Rest now, I will be here if you need me."

The warm silence stretched on, Loki's sobs gone now under Thor's gestures of comfort, until before Loki, about to fall into sleep, murmured, "I love you too, Thor".

Thor threaded his fingers through Loki's hair. "All is well Loki, I promise."

And Loki had no more nightmares that night.

**End**

A/N: I'm planning two companion pieces, sort of sequels, with Frigga and Odin.


End file.
